


Supposed

by cannonball



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonball/pseuds/cannonball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry decide to run away far from home when their families' criticisms become too much for the boys to ignore. What better way to get away from it all then to elope with with class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. is this love?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is a short Zarry fic. I don't really know where I'm going with this so bear with me. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think bc if it sucks, I'll do everyone a favour and stop writing. Okay I don't know what else to say so carry on :)
> 
> Btw I'll add characters and tags as the story proceeds.

The clouded sky is the only source of light illuminating the room; the hue poorly filtering through the small window and entering the quiet kitchen. Harry cranes his neck and peers out the window, noticing the small drizzle of rain cascade down the glass material, the sound soothing in contrast to the water running down the faucet under his fingers. He turns the dish around in his hands, further rubbing the soapy cloth onto the porcelain plate until there's no more trace of the slippery liquid.

He doesn't hear the door creak open or the floor squeak as Zayn makes his way into the kitchen, his hand hidden behind his back. The latter one stands in the doorway, watching his entire world wash the dishes, a quiet humming filling the room. The strong smell of petrichor fills his lungs and he notices the opened window, a thin air brushing past the flowers by the windowpane. He waits until Harry is done with the dish in his hands, afraid he'd let go of it once he'd turn around and find him on one knee.

"What are you doing on the floor, baby?" 

Harry's face loses all colours then and he opens his mouth before shutting it, his thoughts unorganized, unclear. Zayn hopes the tears that gather in his eyes are happy ones because he doesn't know what he'll do if Harry declines. Because maybe he's been reading him all wrong, maybe Harry doesn't want to marry him. Maybe he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with someone like Zayn.

It would crush him but he'd respect Harry's decision, his heart full of HarryHarryHarry regardless.

"Before you say anything, I think you should hear me out. We might be young and a little stupid, but I've never been so happy in my entire life, granted I've only lived 17 years, but I want to make this work. I might be impossible to get along with and I might push you away at times, but know that I would never ask you to leave. Ever. Our parents might think we're better off without each other but who cares? We've proven ourselves to so many people, and not that it matters because only our feelings matter, but even when my parents threatened to disown me, I didn't care. I just knew I'd be better off because something much better was waiting for me. You were waiting for me. Harry, I love you so much it's crazy. I thought love was something that happened in movies and books and that could only be attained by a few number of people but... this is it, isn't it? The feeling of emptiness when you're in the same room but still too far from each other? The need to have you touching me to feel complete? The frightening feeling of thinking that I'll die one day and my soul won't follow yours? My mind is filled with thoughts of you, Harry. Let's get married. Let's be together and not let anyone tell us otherwise."

A giant smile is plastered on Harry's face, his tear-stained cheeks a deep shade of red. Their entire relationship is an orphic concept, one that neither of them can fully grasp but unlike others, they don't question it. Harry doesn't wonder why he hasn't been able to find anyone else attractive for the past three years. Zayn doesn't question the reason behind his need to make Harry smile all the time. They'd rather let their emotions guide them on an aleatory path.

\--

"Let's get out of here, let's leave." He says, his words hushed but holding a certainty to them. Zayn doesn't look away from his sketchpad situated on Harry's chest but he furrows his brows, silently asking him to 'come again?' Harry rolls his eyes and huffs out dramatically, causing the pad to shake underneath Zayn's pencil, halting the older boy's sharp movements. "Let's run away, baby. Just me and you. Let's... elope!"

"Yeah?" He raises a brow curiously, the vagary coming on such short notice. Mind you, Harry is just as unpredictable as Zayn, but he's always been a bit more sensible, more alert and aware of the lurking consequences. He stops sketching altogether and slides the pad off Harry's chest, allowing him to sit upright on his lap.

"Yeah. Tonight, no, now. Let's go now. Let's use our savings and leave. I won't even call my parents, who cares right? No one's gonna know about this, it'll be like a getaway." His eyes are sparkling, the green more awake and transcendently light, his blissful state resembling one of eudemonia, the sight pleasing Zayn more than he'd ever admit. Whenever Harry is happy, Zayn's happy, it's as simple as that. He feeds off the young boy's happiness because that's where he gets his source of happiness.

"You sure you want that?" He questions.

Harry physically deflates and sinks into Zayn, his face burying into the crook of his neck. If he feels Zayn's pulse quicken, he doesn't say anything instead, he relishes in the way his hold tightens around him. "Don't." He whispers softly, letting out a short breath of air as he feels Zayn's hand caress his back. "Don't ruin this. You don't want to, huh?" He turns his head around, his lips coming in contact with Zayn's neck, warm and soft, his eyes staring at the junction between his neck and jaw.

Zayn pulls him in closer, their chests pressed against each other, and holds him protectively. "One of your best ideas yet." He says, smiling when Harry shoots up and beams at him. He pushes his curls out of his face and leans in to kiss his cheek lingeringly. The younger boy closes his eyes and leans into the touch, brushing his fingers at the nape of Zayn's neck at the small strands of hair. "Let's go pack."


	2. never been this close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I'm just really pleased with the last chapter and the comments and how sweet you guys are so I couldn't wait. 
> 
> I might not update this regularly in the future by the way so don't get attached to how fast I'm updating right now. I also don't have class today which is why I can dedicate my time on this chapter. I still don't really know where I'm going with this but one thing's for sure; it won't always be all sunshine and rainbows :)
> 
> Comment and let me know if this is just as good or okay as the other chapter. Thank you so much for reading by the way, it means a lot! Okay carry on please :) xx

_"Think twice before you go through with this, Harry, because I swear to God the second you step out that door, you're no longer welcomed here!" His stepdad shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Harry's mother is standing behind her husband, her hand covering her mouth as she cries silently._

_He rolls his eyes and continues to throw whatever he can find in his room into his suitcase. His mind is made up and not even his parents can change it. He's done listening to them go on about how Zayn is a bad influence and how his family will never truly welcome Harry into their lives._

_"Did you hear me?" He asks, stepping further into the room. He grabs Harry's wrist firmly and yanks him up, forcing the boy to stare at him. His father's eyes are dark and threatening, an indication that whatever promises he's making, whether or not they're ridiculous, will be held seriously._

_"Yes," he pulls his hand away from his grasp and goes into his closet to collect some of his shoes. Obviously all his things can't fit into his suitcase but whatever he'd lose, he'd have to share with Zayn. "I have no intention of coming back here. My own parents can't see that I'm happy and are ready to disown me because I'm in love?!" He cries, hating himself for crying in front of them. They're not worth his tears and even less an explanation._

_"Don't tell me anything about being in love, son. You're too young to be in love, you don't even know what it is. This little thing you got going with that Pakistani kid will soon die down and you'll be crawling back here, you're heart in your hands." His stepdad sneers, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your mother and I only want what's best for you. You'll regret this, Harry."_

_"Then let me make my mistake. Isn't that what you've always told me? That we learn from our mistakes? Let me make the mistake, then, and whatever happens after that I'll be the one held accountable. But please, don't talk about my boyfriend like you know him." He pulls his jacket on and runs his fingers through his hair, everything already packed and ready. He can't believe he's about to leave a house he's lived in all his life and probably will never step foot into again._

_"So you're going through with this? Anne, please talk some sense into your boy because he's walking straight into that boy's trap." He rubs his forehead, glancing at his wife for help, or for a better reasoning to prevent their son from making the biggest mistake of his life. "Harry, you're a smart boy. Don't throw your life away because of some boy. Is attention what you want? Are you going through a rebel phase and want to prove some sort of point?"_

_Harry looks at him like he's lost his mind, and without another word, he picks up his suitcase and pushes past him, only stopping when he's in front of his mother. She stares back at him with bloodshot eyes, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth as she looks at her son, her facial expression displaying betrayal. He leans forward and kisses her cheek, a lump lodged in his throat. He doesn't say anything as he leaves his bedroom and soon finds himself out the door, the chilly winter air licking at his skin._

_His friend is already waiting for him, busying himself with his phone as he waits for Harry to show up. He smiles at him when he notices the curly-headed boy making his way towards his car, suitcase in hand. "How did it go?" He smirks, knowing fully well it couldn't have went smoothly._

_"Shut up, Nick, and bring me to my boyfriend's."_

_The drive to his house is silent, but only because Harry is overcontemplating the entire situation. What if Zayn decides to pull out last minute? He trusts his boyfriend with his life, but Zayn's parents aren't as understanding as Harry's._

_"Harry, what are you doing here?!" Doniya shrieks, stepping onto her porch and closing the door behind her, pushing onto his chest to get him to step away. "My parents are here, are you crazy?"_

_"Can I see Zayn?" He asks, furrowing his brows in concern. It isn't strange from him to show up announced at their doorstep so her reaction is quite strange._

_"No. I mean, yes. But you're gonna have to get in from the back. My dad and mom are arguing right now and it's pretty ugly, the last thing they need is another subject of conflict."_

_Harry nods and follows her out back. He doesn't really understand what's going on but agrees to do as she says since she's never given him a reason to beware of her. She gets him in no problem and soon enough, he's standing in front of Zayn's bedroom door. He knocks on it softly and waits for Zayn to open it._

_"Baby." He murmurs contently, engulfing him in a tight hug as soon as he swings the door open. They stumble into Zayn's room, his scent filling Harry's lungs. When he doesn't return the hug, Harry pullls back, his smile faltering._

_His boyfriend is crying..._

\--

Harry shifts his gaze to the right, the sun pouring in from the plane's window catching in between his and Zayn's intertwined fingers, his band twinkling in appreciation. They were up at the crack of dawn, both eager to leave everything behind and start anew, this time set on only allowing happiness into their lives.

"New start." He whispers, playing with Zayn's fingers.

"New start," Zayn echoes, a small smile on his lips. He's staring at him lovingly, taking in his permanent flushed cheeks and rosy lips, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. Both of them have had to make sacrifices in order to be with each other but nothing has ever been or will ever be regretted.

"This is a good idea. We'll be happier in Paris." He mumbles to himself, wanting to let it sink in and reassure himself that it was the only thing to do. He loves Zayn to the moon and back and knows that being with him is the greatest gift God has given him, but sometimes he can't help but allow voices to filter into his head and change his perspective on things.

"I want this," Zayn states. He reaches over and grabs Harry's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "I want this with you. I want it all." He senses Harry's uneasiness, but doesn't think much of it because he's had his fair shares of doubts, but knows regardless that their love is strong enough to beat the odds.

"I want it all with you, too."


End file.
